High aspect ratio etches are typically performed during the manufacture of integrated circuits to form openings with high aspect ratios. High aspect ratio etches may find application in increasing the density of integrated circuit components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc.). For example, high aspect ratio etches may be used to form trench capacitors, trench memory cells, trench isolation, trench transistors, or other integrated circuit components exploiting three dimensional structural concepts. Further, high aspect ratio etches may find application in forming silicon pillars, microelectromechanical structures (MEMS) devices, or other semiconductor structures.